


the subject of schoolgirl fantasy

by Christiiiiine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christiiiiine/pseuds/Christiiiiine
Summary: “I love you,” Shiro told him, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.“But I can’t make you happy.” Takashi choked out a laugh that did nothing to dissolve the tension.“And mystudentcan?” he bit out angrily.Or, Shiro self-loathing and Adam being the support system Shiro deserves, goddamn it.Title fromdon't stand so close to meby the police.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	the subject of schoolgirl fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A VLD fanfic in the year of our lord 2020? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> It's sheith, so. Don't like don't read.

Adam was done playing games. Fuck Takashi and his self-distructive tendancies. He didn’t even know his limits, and, by ignoring Adam’s pleas to for the love of Christ not fly to fucking Kerberos Takashi you could literally die and where would I be then, he was cementing what Adam had suspected to be true the whole goddamn time. The reality was that Takashi didn’t love him, at least not in the way he loved Takashi, and maybe he never had. It didn’t matter now, though. He would make the most of the months up to the Kerberos mission. And it started with him waking up from a restless but thoughtful night on the couch. 

He entered his and Takashi’s room like a hurricane, picking up a wet towel from the night before and hanging it over the door frame before addressing his sort-of-no-longer-fiance.

“I sleep on the couch for one night and this happens to our bedroom?” he asked, brows raised. The other man was awake already, his sleep schedule fucked, like Adam’s, from years of waking up early. A ghost of a smile flickered across Takashi’s face. It made what Adam had to say next that much worse. “We gotta talk, dude.”

They decided to take the car to IHop. The nearest location was forty minutes away, all the way in Huston, something Adam probably should have thought of before enduring an hour and twenty minutes of tense silence with his soon-to-be-ex-fiance (there was something to be said about creating long, overcomplicated titles for whatever his relationship with Takashi had become). His compensation was what it always had been, and he felt himself holding back tears as he hit shuffle on his favorite playlist. 

Things were… fine… up until the Police’s Don’t Stand So Close to Me came on. 

Takashi’s shoulders began to shake. Adam pressed autopilot on the car and slid down the armrest between them. 

“It’s Keith, isn’t it?” he asked quietly. Takashi began crying into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and it sounded broken and so, so sincere. 

“I know,” Adam said.

“I love you,” Shiro told him, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

“But I can’t make you happy.” Takashi choked out a laugh that did nothing to dissolve the tension. 

“And my student can?” he bit angrily. 

“We can talk about that later. This is about you and me.” Takashi closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

“I thought I could love you enough,” he said. “I tried. I wanted to.”

“I know,” Adam said. “I’m glad that we had that, at least.” It did nothing good for the look of misery that tainted Takashi’s beautiful face. “I think,” he said at last, “that I can hardly claim to love you either, if I’m not willing to support you. From the moment I met you I’ve wanted nothing more than your happiness. I want to see you smile, and I’ve stopped being the cause of it. I’m not even bitter anymore, isn’t that funny? The way you look at Keith, it’s like…” he took a deep breath. “It’s not like I’ve seen you look at anyone, even me.”

“I want to look at you that way.”

“That’s enough.”

“It’s not,” he replied bitterly.

“It is for me,” Adam said. The car turned into the IHop parking lot. Adam laced their fingers together.

“Let’s just have today, yeah? We can talk about Keith, and Kerberos. And maybe by the end of the day I’ll see you smile.” And Takashi didn’t smile yet, but it was a solid start. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Age gaps bother me, but I absolutely love this ship, so I adressed it here. Please, please comment or Kudos, and let me know if you would be interested in a second chapter!
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> \- christiiiiine


End file.
